


Hands up and spread 'em

by BeBunny



Series: Sub-'Verse [3]
Category: Bandom
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Gangbang, M/M, Spanking, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBunny/pseuds/BeBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's having trouble turning off his brat button. When he disobeys Bob backstage at a TV show the band decide he needs a little cooling off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands up and spread 'em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



It felt like forever since they'd had a chance to play together. Sure, they’d all had their stolen privacy while others covered, especially Gerard, but there was nothing as satisfying as having a space blocked into Brian’s diary where they can all just relax together.  
“No roleplay.” Mikey said suddenly. Ray looked up from his bowl of Cheerios. The rumble of the bus over shitty asphalt was making little rippling sloshes in his bowl, and he’d been amusing himself by making a wheat-o surf to the edges.  
“What?” he said, poking at the soggy cereal.  
“No roleplay, on Saturday.”  
Gerard peered over the top of his comic and grinned. “Just coz you couldn’t find a hat you liked.”  
“No good being Sherlock or whatever without the right hat.” Mikey said. His tone was a little petulant, it was clearly an argument they’d already had. Gerard shrugged, roleplay was just cream on the trifle to him really, it wasn’t something any of them needed.  
“Brian’s gonna meet us at the hotel Ray said conversationally, “We can text him if we need him to pick anything up in Atlanta.”  
“What’s Brian picking up?” Frank said, emerging from the bunks barefoot and wrapped in a blanket, he rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes and self consciously flattened down his bedhair.  
“Nothing you need to know about.” Mikey said.  
“Not yet anyway.” Ray added, and scooted up the sagging bench to let Frank sit down. He was rewarded with a sleepy hug.  
“You guys keep all the secrets.” Frank yawned, and fell asleep propped up against Ray. His rapidly cooling coffee was claimed almost instantly by Gerard.  
~*~  
It turned out Frank was having a not-at-all-patient week. Although he was supposed to focus on his interviews and look sullen for his photoshoot on Wednesday, images of whatever Brian might ‘pick up’ were making him fumble questions. His heart seemed permanently on double time and he had apparently developed teenage-boner syndrome. He drummed his fingers on the benchtop and cable cases backstage at a TV talkshow until Bob smacked him across the knuckles. It didn’t help, it switched on his brat button.  
“What the fuck Bob?” He snapped, just too far over the edge of calm.  
“You need to relax.” Bob replied. “You’re irritating me.”  
“Oh, is that all?” Frank went back to drumming, until the breath was knocked from his body by Bob’s calloused hands shoving him roughly against the wall.  
“I appreciate I didn’t say the actual words ‘stop drumming’ but my meaning was clear, the slap was a warning.”  
Frank tossed his hair from his eyes and exhaled quickly. “It’s hard.”  
“I can see that.” Bob said. Not rising too far to the pun. “What? You want me to jerk you off right here, where any wandering photographer might just walk in on us?”  
A little whimper escaped Frank’s lips at the idea of it. He squirmed under Bob’s grip, not that it helped. He looked up at Bob, a little pleadingly. He desperately needed some kind of release, but he was biting down on so many smartass remarks he couldn’t open his mouth. Bob tried to nudge Frank’s thighs apart with one knee and Frank’s inner brat took over. He clamped down on Bob’s knee and twisted sharply to the left, denying Bob access.  
Suddenly the pressure on his wrists was gone and Bob was walking away. As he reached the door he fished his cell out of his pocket and glanced once at Frank before frowning at the screen, thumbs tapping out a quick message.  
~*~  
No one had touched Frank in three days. It was the worst kind of punishment, having to sleep in his own bunk alone, no leather round his neck, no cuffs on his wrists. It made him feel so achingly normal, so unsteady. No one was being a dick, they had just all found the time to agree that he’d have to sit the rest of the week out. Even Brian was refusing to flirt with him over text, replying with just “see you tomorrow” whenever Frank tried to initiate anything. Apparently cuddles were still available however, since he spent the better part of a four hour drive curled into Ray’s lap while they watched Iron Man and some shitty rips of a badly dubbed anime. No hard feelings, learn your lesson.  
~*~  
The hotel was acceptable, they’d stayed in better, they’d stayed in worse. Brian met them in the lobby, waving cheerfully at them from a group of armchairs in a bay alcove. Frank couldn’t see any franchise signs anywhere, he figured it was probably a cheap independent. Brian was great at squireling away the little details of places that had turned out well in the past. He handed out keys as they approached, check in sorted, bags to the porter, see you in a couple of hours. They were all on the same floor, three rooms next to each other, two with a joining door.  
It didn’t take them long to hurl their bags into the wardrobes and urge Mikey and Gerard into the shower. They always went first, that way the others could be sure they’d done it.  
Frank let the warm water relax his muscles, he wasn’t as on edge as he had been earlier in the week, but he still took his time, tracing the ink over his arms and watching the tendons under his skin bunch up and relax as he flexed a fist. He did the same with his ankles and stretched out his back, reaching up as far as he could under the warm water, sighing when his vertebrae popped a couple of times. He’d been promised his reprieve this evening, there was a good chance he’d end up with a crick in his neck or somewhere equally uncomfortable if he didn’t stretch out while he could.  
By the time he emerged, feeling loose and warm, Brian had made his way up the their rooms. Ray and Bob had shoved the two doubles up against each other by the window to give them one huge bed and a lot more floor. Brian was pushing one of the overstuffed chairs next to it, alongside the other; viewing space.  
“Jesus, you guys have this all planned out huh?” He said, grinning.  
“Of course.” chirped Gerard.  
“Come here then.” Bob said, dangling Frank’s collar from one finger. Frank let his grin fade to something a little more grateful and scooted across the room to Bob’s side. As he felt the soft leather circle his neck and the slight tug as Bob fastened the buckle he couldn’t help but slip his arms around Bob’s waist, nuzzling his face to Bob’s chest.  
“Alright, alright, I know you’ve been good last few days.” Bob rumbled as he checked the give around Frank’s neck. Satisfied he urged Frank by the shoulders to spin around and face the others. “But you think you’ve been missing out?” He breathed into Frank’s ear, “we’re just as frustrated.”  
Frank was already uncomfortably hard by the time Mikey tugged off his pants, he remained standing, lifting one foot each in turn obediently. He knew he’d be naked long before the others, but he still appreciated that someone had thought to turn the heating up in advance.  
Mikey’s slender fingers traced circles from his ankles up to his knees, massaging gently and occasionally digging in a thumb to the fleshy part of his calf. It made him shiver. He parted his legs when Bob nudged them with his foot and Mikey continued his massage up Frank’s inner thigh. His junk felt heavy, exposed, and he resisted the restless urge to swing his hard-on back and forth, like an idiot teenager.  
Ray chuckled and sat in a chair facing Frank. Frank could see the outline of Ray’s cock in perfect relief against his thigh, still confined in his jeans.  
Gerard sunk to the floor in front of Ray and hummed happily, mirroring the massage Mikey was giving Frank up the insides of Ray’s legs. As he reached the top Ray lifted his ass out of the chair and unzipped his fly, eyes on Frank as he pulled himself free of his jeans. Dropping his gaze he guided Gerard to swallow him, flexing his fingers across Gerard’s scalp.  
Bob poured himself a soda and grinned at Brian. “Did you get one?” he asked.  
“I got two.”  
Bob whistled through his teeth and winked at Frank. “Oh, then this’ll be a breeze.”  
Mikey cupped Franks balls as he stood up and picked up a crop from where it lay beside him. Gently he teased it up Frank’s inner thigh, rewarding ticklish twitches with a small tap, not hard enough to sting, yet. “You gonna keep your legs open for us this time?”  
Frank nodded mutely, which made Ray laugh. “I’m not convinced” he said.  
“No?” Mikey raised an eyebrow and snapped the crop at the outside of Frank’s thigh, he drew in a breath sharply but didn’t move his leg, or his foot. His eyes screwed shut.  
“Open your eyes.” Mikey said.  
Frank shook his head, not disobedience but discomfort.  
“Aww, looks like he can’t do both.” Bob said. “We’ll have to help him out.”  
“Not gonna gag you tonight” Mikey said as he took Frank’s hand, leading him to the bed. “The rooms either side are empty, wanna hear you.”  
“Lay on the bed, face down.”  
Bob watched Frank manoeuvre himself into a comfortable position and, when he didn’t open his thighs again slapped the back of them in quick succession. Snap snap. Frank moaned back into the sensation, and wiggled his ass wanting more.  
“Fuck, you’re such a slut for that.” Bob said, sliding his hand over the pink skin where he had made contact, rapidly fading. He brought his hand up over the curve of Frank’s ass, letting the ease of access from Frank’s parted legs guide his hand naturally down into the cleft between the cheeks.  
From his slightly skewed angle Frank could still see Gerard treating Ray to luxuriously slow attention. He was licking lazy stripes up Ray’s length, and peppering his inner thighs with nibbles and bites. It made Frank’s mouth water.  
“Not for you tonight.” Bob said, snapping open the bottle of lube that Mikey handed him. At first Bob was gentle, but gradually he became more insistent until Frank felt him slip a third finger in, stretching as twisting as he went. He felt the cool metal of a buttplug against his skin and then a moment of emptiness as Bob withdrew and Mikey pushed the plug home. They left him there for a moment, getting used to the stretch, and Bob whispered a hurried conversation with Brian, who disappeared into the adjoining room and reappeared with a heavy sports bag.  
Bob brought the bag around to where Frank could see him open it. He pulled out a long piece of what looked like rubberised steel with eye rings at various points. He showed it to Frank, twisting and turning it until Frank nodded in acknowledgement.  
The bed dipped as Mikey crawled into the space between Frank’s feet. While he buckled two cuffs around Frank’s ankles, grabbing roughly at them whenever Frank pulled away, Bob placed the bar to one side and pulled out Frank’s wrist cuffs from the bag, fitting them on with practised ease. He gestured for Frank to turn onto his back and pulled a short length of black rope from his back pocket. Deftly he looped it twice around a slat in the headboard and secured the ends together through the rings on the cuffs. He pulled it tight against Frank’s tugging and Frank eventually let his hands travel with it to grip the headboard. He twisted his wrists around a couple of times, almost thrashing against the headboard, relaxing only when he was satisfied that he was secure.  
Without the friction of the sheets against his cock Frank felt too loose. He flexed a couple of times, bouncing it against his belly and sniggered. It earned him a smack to the inside of one thigh from Mikey. He batted his eyelids in mock innocence.  
“I don’t wanna be looking at that.” Mikey said.  
Bob was holding a screw between his lips, twisting a piece of metal together on the bar he’d removed from the bag. “Mmmph” was all he managed to say, but Brian nodded, catching his meaning and retrieved the crop from where Mikey had abandoned it on the bed.  
“Shall we warm you up?” Brian leaned down to whisper in Frank’s ear.  
Gerard was at his side in an instant, sliding a slightly sweaty palm into Frank’s and nibbling his fingertips. From the angle he was prone on the bed Frank couldn’t really see him, but the pressure on his hand was welcome when Brian made his first strike.  
It wasn’t hard, barely even the same as Mikey’s earlier warning, but Brian was a ninja master of precision. He build up a pattern slowly over Frank’s body; inner arms, torso, belly, outer thighs, inner thighs and back up again. As he went he revisited areas that he’d already covered, so that the stinging slaps overlapped each other. Frank could only writhe under the attention, gripping Gerard's hand whenever it threatened to rise too far.  
Frank felt someone grip his feet and clip first one ankle cuff to the bar, then the other, experimentally he tried closing his legs. Useless, the bar kept his feet apart solidly.  
Brian paused for a moment, letting Bob settle at the end of the bed and began to alternate between pinching, stroking and striking Frank’s nipples with the crop. Every impact making Frank wince or moan. As Brian built up the intensity Frank felt his legs being pulled straight by the bar, Bob denying him the option of curling up in defence. Glancing down Frank could see that Bob was being almost lazy about it, he only held the bar in one hand, the other he was using to casually stroke Mikey’s cock.  
Frank felt Gerard push down on his hand, almost involuntarily. He could just make out Ray’s form behind him, and the motion became rhythmic, Ray was fucking Gerard, albeit slowly. Gerard’s filthy sighs were a dead giveaway. Frank knew these things.  
Frank’s sensations began to wander sideways slightly. Brian’s treatment of his nipples faded into one long buzz and he knew he was smiling. He was dimly aware of someone commenting on it and then Bob pushed upwards on the bar, pressing Frank’s knees to his belly and exposing his ass. Frank wriggled slightly to accommodate the new position and found he could see Gerard better. He grinned and blinked owlishly.  
Brian was kneeling over him, unzipping to jerk off over the raised pink marks he’d left. Gerard hummed again and reached down to graze over Frank’s nipples with his nail, still grunting whenever Ray dragged his hips back and pressed forwards again firmly, however slowly.  
Bob gestured for the crop, and traced it over the back of Frank’s knees, ticklish. He carried on after a moment where Brian had left off, but less precise. He tapped along the back of Frank’s legs and every time Frank let his eyes drift shut he used the crop to wiggle or smack the base of the buttplug, sending shooting, belly wrenching pulses though Frank’s system that cut through even his blissful state. Gasping he managed to form the word ‘please’ and Bob let up briefly.  
“Please?” Bob said, and went back to tracing smooth lines down the backs of Frank’s legs.  
“Please, please….fuck me.” Frank managed to get out.  
“Who?” Bob said.  
“Anyone!”  
Bob grinned and paused for a moment, watching the way Brian’s muscles tensed as he got closer to coming. “Anyone?” Bob said smoothly. “You want me to go grab a porter from downstairs?”  
Mikey sniggered and reached for Bob’s drink, draining it and pouring himself another.  
“Yes, no…fuck…no.” Frank whined, unable to process thoughts in the muggy fog of his brain.  
“Oh..but I bet it would surprise them, no?” Bob continued, watching Brian deepen his breathing, leaning one hand on Frank’s shoulder to steady himself as he fisted his cock. “I bet they’d be hard as hell instantly, see you helpless like that, like the slut you so obviously are. You’re open to anyone right now.” Bob traced a finger over Frank’s buttocks, pressing slightly on the plug as he passed it.  
“I bet by the time he found someone and brought them back you’d be painted in Brian’s come too?” Mikey goaded, “such a usable, convenient toy, they’d think we were offing you on a plate.”  
Frank whined, high pitched and needy and Brian shuddered once, striping Frank’s chest.  
“Nah.” Mikey said, “That’s too much work, I’d rather just fuck him myself.”  
“Your call.” Bob said and shrugged, pushing up suddenly on the bar and winding Frank. Mikey crawled into place and placed his hands on the bar, keeping it in position as Bob flicked the plug lightly with his nail before twisting it gently back and forth, finally smoothly withdrawing it in one motion. Mikey pressed himself against Frank’s ass and probed a little before he jerked his hips forward and bottomed out, all at once, making Frank cry out, ragged.  
Bob bent over Frank, licking long lines up his ribcage towards Brian’s come. He paused to kiss Gerard, their tongues brushing before their lips met messily where Ray was screwing with Gerard’s balance. He swirled his fingers in the sticky mess and dipped them into Frank’s gasping mouth to clean them. “Don’t waste that.” He said, and leaned back on the headboard next to Frank where he could watch Mikey and Gerard with Ray.  
“Well if Brian was first then I might as well go second.” Ray said, matter of fact and picked up his pace; gripping Gerard’s hips and trapping him between the bed and his thrusts. Ray ran a hand up Gerard’s spine and pushed his head down to Frank’s space. They stared mutely at each other, both close to being overwhelmed. It didn’t take long at that pace for Ray to come, shuddering and swearing, pressing close to Gerard’s back, hair heavy with sweat and falling in his eyes.  
Gerard was the one to pull away from Ray’s grip, sinking down to his knees next to the bed, his own need momentarily forgotten. Ray kissed the side of his temple and wobbled to the bathroom to clean up.  
“Concentrate.” Mikey said, realising Frank was watching Ray go. “You asked for this.” He brought his palm down in a stinging slap across the underside of Frank’s left foot. Frank yelped and thrashed a little in his restraints. Bob reached over and helped Mikey push down on the bar, pinning Frank to the bed until he stopped, panting.  
“Another?” Mikey asked, his grin wicked. Frank nodded mutely and let his head drop back as Mikey smacked the other foot. Frank was silent the second time and Mikey nodded, pleased. He resumed his thrusts, picking up speed as he went until he grunted and pressed forward, biting down on his lip.  
“Ok,” Bob said as Ray re-emerged. “Up you get.”  
He tugged on Frank’s knots and hauled him into sitting up when they came free, rubbing the feeling back into his biceps and shoulders. Gently he guided Frank to his knees and placed his arms behind his back. Knowing what was coming, Frank let Bob push him forward until his face was in the pillows, ass up, Gerard pulling sheets out the way of his face so he could breathe.  
Bob pulled a shorter bar from the bag and laid it across the small of Frank’s back, unceremoniously he clipped both wrists to either end and checked Frank wasn’t about to topple. “He’s all yours Ray” he said.  
It only took a moment for Ray to rummage in the bag and pull out something that Frank couldn’t quite see. When Mikey gave way to Ray behind him and he heard the ‘click..whirr’ of a vibrator he breathed a quiet “ohh…”into Gerard’s mouth.  
Ray pushed firmly to settle Frank in position and ran the vibrator along the base of Frank’s spine. For a few minutes he teased and tormented any area of Frank that he could reach, paying particular attention to any raised areas where Bob or Mikey had caught him smartly with the crop. Then, finally, when Frank was all but begging, he finally brought it to the centre, dragging the tip of the toy along Frank’s shaft from between his legs, ghosting it over his balls and perineum until finally twisting it slowly into his lube slick ass. As soon as Frank felt the push he began to rock back against it, desperate to regain the fullness he had missed since Mikey withdrew. Ray responded by stopping still and waiting until Frank relaxed again. Each time, if Frank grew impatient he did the same, until he finally had the toy as deep as he could comfortably make it. There he amused himself by playing with the twisting control at it’s base, increasing or decreasing the vibrations in response to Frank’s reactions. As Frank fought not to push back against Ray he twitched and tensed, moaning. Gerard stroked his hair and muttered soothing nonsense at him until he grew bored with Frank’s success and raked his fingernails over Frank’s back or tweaked his nipples sharply.  
“Can I come?” Frank gasped, shaking with the effort of holding on.  
“Fuck no!” Ray laughed and swatted his ass.  
Bob carded his fingers through Frank’s hair and brushed it back from his face. “You want me yet?” He asked.  
Frank nodded frantically, for too long. He was coming close to over sensitive and the cloud around his thoughts, the low, long buzz of sensation threatened to take over him entirely.  
“Yeah, ok, I get it.” Bob said, trying to still Frank’s head. He jerked a thumb at Ray and the vibrations were gone, if not the toy. “I’m going to unclip your wrists now, k?”  
Frank felt his shoulders sag as Gerard and Bob released the spreader between his hands. Bodily, Bob lifted him up and turned him onto his back, so that he was suddenly faced with the pale white of the ceiling rather than the egg blue of the sheets. He was starkly aware of how hard he was, and he glanced down, his cock dark and swollen against his belly. He couldn’t quite make his feet feel like they still belonged to him, the bar held them secure, his ankles all but immobile.  
“Gee,” Bob said, “you wanna use his mouth?”  
Gerard shook his head, “Wanna hear him, I’ll watch.”  
Bob shrugged and lifted the bar between Frank’s feet, folding him up against himself so that he was back to having his knees pressed up against his chest. Only this time, Bob was pressing further up, restricting how deep he could breath, his ass hanging obscenely in the air. Gradually Bob withdrew the dildo, so that he could slide into it’s place. Grunting, he wasted no time in pushing home, using the bar to steady himself and pushing all the air out of Frank’s chest whenever he thrust forward. It was like being told when to breathe. It forced Frank to inhale whenever Bob pulled back, only to have the exhale forced from him in turn.  
Gerard crawled into Ray’s lap where they could watch together. Their fingers intertwined the both of them gripped Gerard’s cock so that he could arch thrusts into their encircled palms, he moaned blissfully as Ray sucked dark bruises onto his neck and shoulders.  
“Ask me.” Bob said, his pace picking up a little.  
Dazed, Frank could only meet Bob’s eyes in confusion.  
“Ask me to let you come.” Bob clarified.  
Frank ordered his thoughts, he loved it when Bob fucked him last, and it was always last, he was like jelly, utterly pliable, utterly powerless against Bob’s strength. He nodded and sucked his tongue, trying to moisten his mouth enough to speak. His head rolled back before he swallowed and began begging.  
“Please, please I need to come, I’ve been good, please, I can’t take it, you’re too fucking good.” He glanced up to gauge Bob’s response, he was grinning wickedly. Frank’s pleads became a little desperate. The thought of coming was making the need urgent. “Please, oh fuck, please, put it to a vote, oh, motherfucking…fuck!”  
Bob was angling himself to hit the spot that made starbursts explode in Frank’s head, he could feel himself crying, there was only so long he could hold off.  
“Oh fine you greedy fucker, come on then.” Bob growled and Frank’s world imploded. Barely he registered Bob gripping his shins and bucking forward.  
When he finally ordered a coherent thought it was to Bob gently massaging his calves and unclipping the bar from his anklecuffs. Gerard was lounging in Ray’s lap while Ray, arm slung lazily around Gerard’s waist licked his own fingers clean of his mess.  
Brian handed Bob a warm damp towel and Frank drifted comfortably into oblivion while the two of them gently rubbed him down.


End file.
